Xtreme Fighters Vs Mugen: The War of Agony Book 1
by Puertoricandemon235
Summary: This is a story of the xtreme fighters colliding with other anime and video game fighters also known mugen. This is my first story ever and its awesome. P.S. there's more stories like this so stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Xtreme Fighters vs. Mugen

Book 1: The War of Agony

Chapter 1

The Invasion Begins

German Hernandez & Xavy Becho vs. Ken & Super Mario

A quite afternoon in San Juan, Puerto Rico, and German Hernandez is standing next to the puertorican flag pole where his father died, looking at the sunset hoping his father's shadow will again return to see German. Few moments later, Xavy Becho (German's cousin) arrives to see German to tell him something important, "German….. hermano we to go see our cousins, there in trouble!" "What happen now?" German said. German, Xavy & the rest of his friends went to Ponce, Puerto Rico to see the problem.

A portal came out of nowhere, German draws his swords the Z-Saber 9000 and holds it tight and waits for the enemy. Then suddenly, Ken Masters & Super Mario came out of nowhere and gave the speech to everyone, "Uh…. Excuse me? Where's Master Hand?" Felix (German's other cousin) comes out of nowhere and said, "Who are you?" "My name is Ken Masters & this is my partner Super Mario." German & Xavy stands up and German response, "Why are you here?" and Mario said, "We are looking for Master Hand! Have you seen him?" "No Way!" said Xavy with a strange look on his face, it's almost like he's about to shoot his fireballs at Ken & Mario. German rise up his sword and said, "Hold on hermano, we don't know where Master Hand is!" Ken said something to Mario, "Their lying, they work for Master Hand." Mario comes at the front porch, "Then you leave us no choice!" German & Xavy are ready to battle, German is ready to fight, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a million of German clones appear next to the real German. Ken & Mario are set to fight, "Hadouken!" all the shadow clones were gone. (Gone? Think again) German came behind him, "Rasengan!" A high explosion on Ken.

Meanwhile, Xavy and Mario are inside the mall fighting, "Flamethrower!" a big fire explodes from Xavy's hand and Mario counters it with a cape, "You think you have the guts to defeat Super MARIO!" the fire's gone and Xavy nowhere to be found, Mario looks up and see's Xavy, "X-Scissor!" a big impact on Mario, "Ahhhhhh!" Mario is damaged and said his final words, "You fought well…..Mamamia!" Mario exits through the portal and Xavy smiles for victory.

Meanwhile at El Morro Castle, Ken throws another fireball and German counters with Double Sunday and then Ken starts the fire bomb, "Shoryuken!" but at the right moment, German counters it with a finishing blow, "XBOX Clash!" the x appears in both of his hands, he puts them together to make a bigger x and yells, "This is the end for you KEN!" the x's fired 5 times and the explosion on all of them took a lot of damage on Ken, "Noooooooo!" German draws his sword through Ken's throat and Ken whimpers, "Ok, ok kid, you've won this time, but the next time won't be so lucky!" Ken exits through the portal, German is still angry at Ken & Mario for invading his own hometown. German & Xavy won the battle, but the war is not over!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Texas Hoedown

Corey vs. Chun-Li

Corey was in Texas hanging out with Dusty, and they were reading a cowboy magazine. Later in the afternoon, Corey & Dusty are riding horses together, and Dusty called, "Corey come and see this!" Corey rushed over and looks at the sky and sees a portal, and out comes Chun-Li (From Street Fighter), "Where am I?" Corey & Dusty rushed over and Corey said, "Your in Texas, Who are you?" "My names Chun-Li, where is M. Bison?" Dusty said, "We don't know?" Then Chun-Li screams, "You're lying! You're a member of the shadaloo" Corey yells, "I am not a damn member of the shadaloo!" Chun-Li got impatient, "You know what... I could prove it by kidnapping your boyfriend!" "Um… Corey?" Dusty is worried. Chun-Li throws Dusty to the barn, and Corey just had a bad attitude adjustment, "That's it… NOW IM ANGRY!" "I'm looking forward to this!" Chun-Li is on battle stance, Corey wears a cowboy hat, carries a rodeo rope, gun, etc, and their both ready to fight!

Chun-Li runs toward Corey, "Bouken!" a fireball flies in front of Corey, she counters it with 3 bullet shots, "Really? My grandma shots fireballs better than you!" Corey swings the rope and Chun-Li is tied up, "Hey! Let me go!" "Nice try Chun-Li" The rope began to vibrate yet electricity was on the line, Chun-Li was electrocuted, "How does it feel to get BBQued?" Chun-Li stands up and they both continue to fight, fireballs blasting, guns a-shooting, it's like a never ending battle (NOT!). Chun-LI uses her special move, "Arrghhhhh! ABOUSOO!" Corey tries to run, but it was too close to her, *EXPLOSTION* Corey got hurt, ouch that's good enough to get hurt, and Corey went mad. "NOW I'VE GOTING STRONGER!" Out of nowhere, Corey grabs a shotgun and Chun-Li was stunned, "Say good bye BITCH!" *BANG!* the bullets are out and Chun-Li goy shot in the arm and she cried, "I will have my revenge!" she runs away to the portal.

Corey runs to the barn where Dusty is at, "Dusty, you okay…?" "Yeah I'm fine" As the sun goes down Corey & Dusty kissed! Corey got a text from German saying that Corey will meet at San Juan, PR to talk about how to defeat the guys from another universe. So Corey and Dusty watch the sunset and getting ready for battle!


End file.
